Order of Conquistadors
The Order of Conquistadors is born from a people's belief that they are destined by God to acquire, usually through conquest, new land and wealth. Conquistadors can be found in various epochs throughout history but the 16th, 17th and 18th centuries were a veritable golden age for the Order. Aspect Of God: Manifest Destiny Paradigm: Relics. Conquistador Degrees Facts: -Conquistadors have many minor powers designed to allow them to navigate new terrain and wage succesful warfare on unsuspecting targets. But their real ability, that which characterizes them among the Established Orders, are various powers centered around the acquisition and utilization of supernatural items (that means both Holy Relics and Dark Objects). -Centuries of exploration and conquest has given the Conquistadors a vast treasure trove of Holy Relics which the entire Order jealously guards over. When in battle against a significant foe, Conquistadors will often arrive laden with various supernatural items to lend them an advantage in battle. -Conquistadors are also adept at stealing items of power belonging to other people. They will hunt relentlessly for Holy Relics or Dark Objects, chasing myths and half legends for leagues if need be. -The Fountain of Youth, El Dorado, Montezuma's Gold and many other legendary items or places are said to be in the Order's possession, or at least the Order knows where to find them. -The Conquistadors have a long and friendly relationship with the Ruling Orders, whose blessing they earnestly seek before a conquest. They are particularly close to the Inquisition, whose heretics are often primary targets for conquest by the Order. The Inquisition gives them moral justification for what they do and helps lend a legal angle to the Conquistador's actions. -Are there good Conquistadors? The Order has too much bloodshed on its hands for anyone to really view them positively, but there have been those Conquistadors who rose above their greed. These were often religious orders, brothers and sisters who conquered new nations not with a sword but with language and trade, fusing kingdoms and empire together like the Jesuits and Franciscans in the new world. -Conquistadors have an inherent weakness towards greed in the form of an obsessive desire to acquire as much treasure as possible. Gold and money are obvious, but Relics are also highly sought after. -Thirst for Adventure: your average Conquistador couldn't work a 9-5 job even if he wanted too. Adventure calls to them and they can't seem to help but dive headfirst into the unknown again. Relic Wielding: Conquistadors are chief among Adepts when it comes to acquiring Holy Relics or other items of supernatural power and using them to achieve their goals. Relics come in many shapes and forms, and they perform a variety of functions, and the Order of Conquistadors strives to acquire them all. Below is an alphabetical list of Relics in history that could show up in the hands of the Conquistadors. *Many of these links are external. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Faction: -Explorers = These Conquistadors seek to search the world for treasure and adventure. They have excellent relations with the Order of Seekers. -Forgers = These guys forge objects of historical importance, usually for profit on the black market but some of them actually work for the antiquities authorities. These later Conquistadors create the fakes in order to insert themselves into the black market of antiquities forging to setup sting operations. -Relic Wielders = These Conquistadors acquire Holy Relics or Dark Objects as weapons, going into battle against the Darkness with the harnessed power of multiple Relics. -Thieves = These Conquistadors are thieves who steal Holy Relics or Dark Objects (or anything else of worth) from museums and private collectors. It's not disingenious to say that the Thieves make up the backbone of the Order. -Treasure Hunters = These Conquistadors are obsessed with tracking down tales and myths of lost treasure and objects of forbidden power. Just like the Thieves, except they specialize in lost treasure and the myths that surround them. References: -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Conquistador -http://www.pbs.org/conquistadors/ -https://www.pinterest.com/benjaminstyles7/order-of-conquistadors/ Video: Category:Relics